This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial St. Augustinegrass cultivar, tested as Ala, that was discovered by the inventor in a home lawn in Glenwood, Ala. It was identified as a clone superior in quality and density from the surrounding common St. Augustinegrass. Ala was asexually propagated by cutting of stolons, rooting them, and moving Ala to Buckholts, Tex. for further study. Ala is a high quality, stoloniferous turf with moderate winter hardiness for use as a lawn or turf wherever St. Augustinegrass is adapted, with winter survival in the northern areas of St. Augustinegrass adaptation, such as Austin, Tex.